


Among the Stars (Wall-E lapidot AU)

by ReefStarStorys



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Anti-Hero, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, Frustration, Lies, Mild Language, Outer Space, WALL-E (2008) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReefStarStorys/pseuds/ReefStarStorys
Summary: A lapidot Wall-E au based on JustBurritos art on tumblr.





	1. Fire in the Sky

"So be sure to feed the animals..."

"Yes dad..."

"And water the garden..."

"I know, dad."

"And for heavens sake please dont forget to go down and-"

"Use my compactor down at the site. I know, dad. Animals, Garden, Site. We do this everyday. I'm not a CHILD anymore..." I sighed, looking down instead of the worrysome man.

"I... oh honey I know. I'm sorry I... I just hate having to leave you alone. For GOD knows how long..." he fidgeted with a container, setting it on a wheeled carrier. "I just double check things... I'm prone to forgetting."

He turned back around, smiling at me then wrapping me in a hug. "I'll be back... soon... keep pumpkin away from Miss Lindseys cabbage, yeah?"

I giggled. "You know I dont control her, dad. She does what she pleases. But I'll try." We pulled out of the hug and he patted my shoulder, before walking down the ramp to join a good 9 or so more adults with similer containers and wheeled carriers. They walked west, falling into a loose order as the sun rose.

I turned and walked back into our home, metal bits and random artifacts from long ago on the various rotating shelves. I ducked under an overhanging light wire, and pressed a switch. A small whirr sound came on and I smiled as I strapped into my compactor. 

Somehow my father had made it fit my unusually small frame, and modified it to be lighter as well. It locked onto my hands, the main box of it fitting comfortably on my back. Unfortunately the Site was a bit of a walk, but I had done it most of my life.

As I made my way steadily down the familier path, a small squeak made me look down, as a orange puff skittered up to my right side. I smiled and slowed, reaching down my hand to allow the small creature to crawl up my arm and tickle my neck before I sped up again. "Up to any trouble, pumpkin?"

The fluff-ball of a hamster squeaked in my ear and I giggled again, starting down the stairs to the Site, made of familier blocks of solid metal, or bits of garbage. I slowed and stopped just at the bottom, removing my goggles for a second and putting it over my heart at a small tribute.

The writing was unfamilier to me, (and most of the Siters) but the picture of a all too well known robot was below it, doing the job that me, my father, and many others now performed. I slid my goggles back on, just above my eyes, and glanced at pumpkin, still on my shoulder, as she made a small pitiful noise.

I scratched the top of her head, then continued on. The story was already told to me atleast 4 times a moon, so it would be a waste of work time for me to recall it, or feel bad.

\-------------------------------

Most of the day happened normally, my compacter working on anything I deemed worthless into similer blocks, and I stacked them up into formations. I was supposed to keep them together in larger blocks, but it always made it more interesting to form them into things resembling people, or the few animals I knew, or even something I'd just randomly seen in one of the "books" that father had found.

I had of course also found things I deemed worth something. A strange human figure with a shaky head, a squeaky animal figure about the size of pumpkin, and a particualairly shiny peice of metel with a wood block attached to it. There was more writing on it, so I put it in my keep pile.

One of the more interesting peices was a small blue box, and when I opened it I found a tiny metel loop, with a shiny stone on top. I took it out to look at it, but put it back and closed the box. I would have to ask dad what it was when he returned.

As I moved to lift the next trash cube, a strange red dot fell directly on top of it, making me jump back a bit. I furrowed my brows, taking a step toward and reaching for it, but as I did, it suddenly shot away in the oppisite direction I was facing, and was gone by the time I turned around.

"What in Suns name was THAT?" I gawked, and only got a small squeak from my pocket, pumpkin poking her head out and nibbling on a peice of... something. 

I rolled my eyes at the critter and turned my eyes to a pretty large metel container. I knocked on it a few tines, then roughly pulled on the jammed lever on its surface. "Oh come on..." I growled, pulling harder and stumbling backwards as the door fell off and onto the ground.

I huffed and stood again, but paused, crouching and reaching out to touch the bright green object before me. "A plant... Out here?" I smiled. "Little survivor, eh?" I dug it up, and walked over to my keep box, putting it in a old boot. "You'd be better in the garden."

I closed my keep box and stood, hooking it on my side and checking to make sure pumpkin was still in my pocket. 

It was queit, but then the sky grew red. I stopped and looked up, my eyes growing wide as a gaint hulking... something, was coming across the sky. 

"Home... I..." I tightened my Compacter onto my body. "I have to get home..." I began running, jogging past the tribute and up the stairs, and streaking down the hard pavement as the giant thing flew over me. I sped up, my breath doing the same.

I tripped, stumbling and falling (rolling, more like) down into the lowgrounds. I scrambled up, as a line of the same red dots passed over me and the thing came closer to the ground, its bottom covered in fire.

I wasn't gonna make it home now.

I ducked behind an old wall, tucking into myself as the ground shook violently. I closed my eyes tight, panicking and gripping my hair as a blast of dust hit the back of the wall.

There was a loud whirring down sound, and I blinked, looking to my left then getying up slowly, peeking around to see that the large... thing, was opening, a sortof pod floating down and landing on the ground.

And it opened, a white light making me blink.


	2. Stranger in a Strange Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis POV: lapis arrives on earth, and deals with frustration.

I calmy took the step out of my landing pod, as an automated robot appeared. 

"Pvt. Lapis Lazuli, you have been in a resting state for 6.3 hours. Before attempting to locate your objective, please reavaluate your status and stretch to avoid injury." It rotated around me, checking my vitals and then behind me. 

I sighed and spread my arms, the mechanical parts of my outer suit hooking onto me. At least it wasnt bulky, not like my training suit.

"What did the pre-landing scans display?" I questioned, adjusting the suit slightly and grudgingly taking the robots advice to stretch. 

"Tha scans show-" the robot froze, but after a second contenued, skipping over a chunk of the sentance. " - but otherwise all is as normal. I suggest to proceed with-"

I stopped listening, walking further forward and away from the machine. I was still angry at the Co-Captain for assigning me to the deemed "Dead Zone". 

Of course earth was a major dead zone, but this in particular Quadrand hadn't shown any signs at all of improvement. Water: None. Plants: None. Life: nonexistant.

Yet I was assigned to search for life, particularly plants. And I'd get hell if I return empty handed. I already knew I wasn't going to find anything, and so I was annoyed and angry. I didn't need a reminder of my objective, or a double health scan... worthless fretting when I could be searching.

And exploring this world, totally unknown to me. Id seen short holo-vids, pictures and bits of information, but it was nothing like the real thing.

And I would be lying if i said i wasnt a bit excited.

I mean I was practically raised for this...  
\---------------------------------------------  
(Age 7)

"How do you expect to climb up loose trash piles if you cant even make it halfway up the net!" The man growled, putting his hands on his hips and looking down at me.

"Im doing my best, Mr. Otto..." I whimpered, rubbing my sore hands from falling. "The rope hurts..."

"And you think garbage won't? Metel and plastic and wood that is probably splintered by now makes up alot of the terrain you will cover, Young miss lazuli. There is no weakness in this program. Now try again, unless youd like to quit and join the other kids at the nursery?"

I shook my head gripping the rope again and climbing. I didnt want to go back to the nursery. Kids were different there. Dad had said its because they're weaker, and we have to protect them. I wanted to do that, Like he did. If I went back I would never be able to.

My hands got shaky as I reached the point I fell from, but I took a deep breath and kept going, tightening my grip so hard that the rope-burn on my hands burned again. I shakily gripped the top, and pulled myself up, then flipped, facing downward towarss Mr. Otto. 

His face was blank, and he just turned, walking out of the training room without a word. At least he wasnt angry anymore. I hated it when he was angry.

(Age 10)

"Your booster packs are equipped with a almost limitless fual source, so I don't want any whining about how the battery is dead when they were just replaced yesterday." He turned, suddenly glaring at me. "LAZULI."

I straightened, standing at attention. "YES, SIR?"

"You feeling lady luck on your side? Wanna be the first taker to the blast room?" He leaned down, and I surpressed the shiver that wanted so badly to run down my spine.

"Luck doesn't exist, SIR." I answered, turning my eyes to meet his. "If im allowed, I do wish to go first, sir."

He still frightened me, even after three years. But I had started working harder and improving, quickly becoming head of the class.

And a thorn in his side, apparently.

"Alright, Lazuli, I look forward to seeing you ATTEMPT a proper launch, and try to control yourself in midair. I think this will be amusing." He scoffed and stepped back, allowing me to step onto the platform.

Alright, lapis... just have to do a sortof sqaut, launch forward first, then attempt any in-air moves...

I took a deep breath, blocking out the murmers of my peers, and clicked the button as I leaned forward, straightening myself out as I launched. I steadied myself, trying not to think about how i could quickly run out of straight stretch, and turned upwards, spiraling and then turning back towards the launch pad, straightening out again and smiling at the gawks the other trainees had.

Co-Captain Otto's face was blank, which I also got a twinge of satisfaction from as I began attempting more complex moves, twisting and turning and looping in the air. When I decided I had done enough, I dived and headed straight for the platform, shakily reducing the boost power and pushing my feet infront of me, slowing and stopping just in front of the class. 

I slowly lowered the power and tripped a bit onto the landing pad, but they all clapped, and I even got a few whistles.

But Co-Captain Otto only gave a low steady clap, before calling us back to attention and asking for the next volunteer.

Why did he have to have a stick up his butt?

(Age 12)

"Youre going out AGAIN?" I frowned, watching my dad look back at me from his pack. He sighed and stood.

"Lapis its only for a few weeks..."

"Oh of course. That makes it all better. You JUST got back... why does Otto have to send YOU out?" I whined, balling up my fists. "Please dont go..."

He gave a look of pity, and pulled me into a unrecipricated hug. "I dont want to either, lappy... but I cant argue with him... I'll be back soon, yeah? And we can go down to the driving range again."

"Unless he sends you out again." I answer flatly. "Knowing that prick he probably will."

My father pulled back. "Hey!" He laughed. "Saying the truth doesnt give you permission to curse, young lady."

I smiled. "Well you should know I'm not ladylike." We both laughed, and I hugged him again. "Come back soon. You dumb egg."

We laughed harder, but I still felt bad that he wouldnt be home.

(Age16)

I hung upside down at an abandoned part of the driving range, taking in a deep breath before opening my eyes and staring out at space.

"I thought I might find you here."

I supressed a sigh at a familier voice. "Hi, sarge." I gave him nothing more, but I lifted myself up and down off the bar, landing on my feet and clearing the hair out of my eyes. "Why are you here?"

"You're still angry, arent you?" He said, crossing his arms. "You know it was nobodys fault-"

"As far as I'm concerned, its Otto's fault. That stuck up moron worked him to death to..." i closed my eyes, fighting back tears. "He had no fucking right to do that, Greg. It his fault... its... its mine."

The brown haired man sighed. "Firstly, langauge. Secondly, you had nothing to do with it lapis. Don't put yourself down. And Otto probably wasn't aware... just calm down."

I stared daggers into him. "No offense, SARGE. but the day I believe that, is the day this ship has seen its last Lazuli." I pushed past him, not bothering to say anything more as i stomped back to my qaurters.

(Age 19)

"What?"

"Repeating assignment. Private lapis lazuli is to be in charge of life search in qaudrent 13-z. Search and retrival of signs of life such as plants, animals, or insects-"

"13 fucking Z? THE DEAD ZONE? what the FUCK. Of course. Of course Otto would get me assigned there." I threw my hands up, gripping my hair and growling. "Show me the profile. Read it to me."

"Reading qaudrent 13-z Profile. Half city, half country landscape. One of the first cities abandoned in the escape from earth 700 years ago. Life discovered in searches: None. Long Range scan results: Inconclusive. Short Range Scan results: negitive."

I clenched my fists, hitting my head against the wall. "Fucking otto..."

\-----------------------------------------

I had made it a decent way away from the ship, when I heard it take off. Good.

I was alone now, on a planet id never seen before. It was... dusty, for lack of a better word. And everything was old. Which made sense, because humans had barely been here since we abandoned it 700 years ago.

My first mission...

It wasnt what I expected, but it was an interesting, though radical, difference from the ship. 

And I couldnt wait to finally explore it.


	3. How are you...!?

The bright light dissapeared after a figure stepped out of the pod. I gulped and gripped the wall tighter, seeing some sort of tech circle around...

A girl?

I blushed, watching a suit hook onto her as she adjusted herself, saying something I couldnt quite make out. Her raven hair and fair tanned skin was a striking contrast from her white suit, and the overall whiteness of the pod. 

I ducked a bit more, not wanting to be seen as she walked away from the still active robot. She seemed disinterested, her face blank.

I'd never seen someone so... well... clean. Or from somewhere else. She was... intriuging. 

So naturally, I began to follow her. Pumpkin wiggled in my pocket still, but didnt make any sounds, which I was grateful for. After a bit of walking, I cringed at the loud sound of the thing she came out of, but I stayed calm, since she didn't seem affected. 

I did turn though, to catch the fire heading back into the sky. I had to catch up to the girl when I turned back, but kept quiet. 

I just followed her, watching her turn things over and use some sort of scanner attached to her arm. So she was LOOKING for something, but it was unclear excactly what. I got annoyed when she found her way to the Site, and knocked over one of my sculptures.

It had taken me hours of stacking and compacting, so I wanted to scream at her, but I had a feeling that I might be in more trouble in that scenario then her. I had no idea what her suit was capable of.

She seemed to stop in front of my latest sculpture, which was a... admittedly failed attempt at recreating Pumpkin. I froze when she spoke.

"Report, Time: 1100. It seems that Wall-E driods may have had a system error. I have found strangely stacked blocks of garbage to the right of the "highway". So far no signs of life." She spoke into her arm, still holding a disinterested look. 

She seemed to end the Report, and put her arm back down to her side as she glanced around, forcing me to hide down as she looked my way. But after a second i glanced back up to see her heading up the Trash cube stairs, and to the... what had she called it? Highway? I assume she meant the Big Path.

I followed, getting more and more curious. Work had to wait... 

I followed her for hours, watching her kick over items, wander through the city, and then finally slow down and sigh heavily at a intersection.

"This is pointless..."

The emotion in her voice made me feel a tinge of pity. Whatever she was looking for wasn't to be found. I considered coming out carefully to ask, but before I could move a small orange puff crawled out of my pocket and out toward her.

I mentally panicked, hearing a beep as she spun and fired some sort of weopon at my poor little pet. It exploded against the ground and my mouth gaped in horror. 

But pumpkin emerged, squeeking at the girl. I gripped my chest, hoping she'd spare him. 

But her gun immiediately lowered. "I... a... an animal...?" There was pure shock, but it turned to the brightest smile I'd ever seen, and she crouched down. "Oh stars... I didn't hurt you, did I? Little guy.. girl? By the sun... I cant believe... yes!" She reached out a hand, pumpkin skittering into it and making more cute friendly sounds.

I felt my worry wash away. She wouldn't hurt me then, surely? I stood up, smiling and accidentally knocking somw random peice of trash off of my previous hiding place.

This was a mistake.

Her joy dissapeared at the sound, her weapon lifting and firing at ME this time. I was blown back, a cloud of black dust in front and around me. I coughed, scooting back as I saw her figure come through the cloud, gun still raised.

I raised my hands and closed my eyes, whimpering as an electrical hum came closer and the smoke cleared. 

I didn't dare open my eyes. But I heard a few hurried and quite frankly LOUD chitters as tiny feet crawled up my side and onto my stomach. The whirring dissapeared, and I looked down to see pumpkin circling my stomach, and then up to see the girls bright blue eyes.

I gulped, wrapping my arms around pumpkin. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you... I was just-"

"You're... a human..." I looked up again at the slow and utterly disbelieving tone. "A... a person. You.. h-how?" They were quiet, Rushed words. We were both looking at eachother, stunned.

"Well... you're human too..." I joked slightly, smiling a bit then scooting back with pumpkin in my arms, standing again on wobbly legs. "Y-you almost KILLED me..."

She blinked, which made me nervous. Then looked down at her readied gun, which dissapeared after a second back into her suit, revealing a tan hand. "I'm... sorry?" She looked back up, then stepped foreward, walking around me. "You're short... about... 15?" 

The shock wore off. "15? Are you... are you asking my AGE?" I furrowed my brows, setting pumpkin on my shoulder. "I'll have you know I'm just over 18, you sky-dweller! Coming to my home and knocking my sculptures wasn't enough, you have to INSULT me too? Do you even know how rude that is?"

She paused at my snapping, a wider smile forming on her face. "So it wasn't the Wall-E driods... of course! Oh stars... I can't wait to see the look on Otto's face! A HUMAN! wait... so there are others? How are you surviving? An all protien diet would account for leanness... and maybe the hieght difference is caused by the gravity?" She gripped her hair. Making it messy. "This is... oh my stars... humans... animals... LIFE. I..."

I waved my hands. "Okay slow down. Sky-Lady. Its like you've never heard of manners.... don't you know names come first?"

 

She relaxed a bit, but her wide smile was a bit infectious. "Of course. Pvt. Lapis Lazuli of the Aurora. Home ship of the Fleet of B&L industries. You?"

I was a bit taken back by her wordy title. I hope she was fine with just Lapis.

"Just... Peridot."


End file.
